The present disclosure relates generally to content management, and more particularly to methods and systems for using biometric feature recognition for content management.
People regularly consume various types of content from a variety of sources. For example, people consume video content from various provider services such as cable or satellite television service providers or Internet streaming service providers. Such services generally allow a content consumer to have a set of content that is of interest to that content consumer. The set of content may be in the form of a queue.
In some cases, multiple content consumers may share the same mode of consumption. For example, in the case of a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) provided to a household by a cable television service provider, multiple content consumers within the household may have their own content set stored in the DVR. Some content consumers may have content in their sets that overlap with content from sets of other content consumers. Additionally, each content consumer may have content that is of interest only to them and to no other content consumers in the household. It is desirable to have efficient ways of managing such content in order to ease consumption of such content by multiple content consumers.